


Samhain: Benny

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Wheel Of The Year (Poetry) [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Samhain, Series: The Wheel Of The Year Poetry, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wicca, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-04
Updated: 1999-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The magic of Samhain.  Originally posted 10/29/97. This poem is a sequel toMabon: Benny.





	Samhain: Benny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this poem was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

The tangy scent of woodsmoke  
Pierces the crisp air  
As the leaves whisper their secrets  
On this night of nights.  


The Mother's symbol shines  
More brilliantly than a thousand suns.  
Chants throbbing in the autumn darkness  
As silken cloaks slip softly  
Along hallowed ground.  


Tiny voices drift from the country lane  
The rattle of orange bags  
Combining with the flapping  
Of Witches' garb and ghostly cotton.  


The trees rub their limbs  
Together, entwining with  
Gay abandon  
As an owl cries.  


Can you feel the magic  
In the air tonight?  


Ray stands before me  
Green eyes ablaze  
With sparkling passion.  
I reach out a hand  
And touch a bare shoulder  
Under soft silk.  


The robes part  
And he stands there  
In all his Roman glory.  
My heart's beat quickens  
As the chants grow louder.  


Long arms draw me in,  
Holding me close,  
Our cocks rubbing together,  
My body shuddering  
As the flames grow higher.  


Warm breath tickles my ear,  
"Don't be afraid."  
I nod, thanking the Goddess  
That She has given me  
This holy lover.  


The bonfire is ringed  
By the fruits of the harvest:  
Plump pumpkins and fleshy,  
Yellow gourds; shiny,  
Red apples and hard,  
Brown nuts.  
My hand touches him.  


He moans softly,  
Arching into my grasp,  
Long, lean and bronzed  
Like a Roman soldier  
With a steel-hard strength.  


I tremble as if  
A sweat lodge encloses me,  
The chants of the Inuit  
Mingling with our own.  


His lips upon mine  
Burn like the hottest flame,  
His fingers sending jolts  
Of molten fire down my limbs.  


Gasping, my chest heaves  
As he pushes me to my knees,  
His cock brushing my cheek  
And I turn my head,  
Blindly seeking,  
My tongue tasting velvet heat,  
My mouth wrapping him in joy.  


With a gasp, his hips thrust  
Filling me with swollen love.  
I grasp slick thighs  
Marking him with my fingers.  
He pumps, the chants growing louder,  
My ears ringing as I feed.  
Oh, Goddess!  


He pushes me away,  
Manhood dancing  
Before my eyes.  
With a growl  
I am swiftly turned,  
Legs yanked apart.  
Sweat eases him in  
As I cry aloud,  
Fingers digging in rich earth.  


*"Don't taste it, Benny!"*  
I smile at the mental words  
Flashing across my fevered brain.  
I groan, rocking with him  
As he pounds with fury,  
A man driven wild by lust,  
His blood beating with mine own.  


The burning scent fills my mind  
My body one with his.  
The chants spiral upward  
To touch the Lady's moon  
As Ray touches me...  
Deep inside.  


I shudder, my seed spilling  
To soak into the ground  
As his spills into me.  
The voices give a joyful shout  
As we seal together,  
The Jack O'Lanterns' grin  
Melting into mine.  


I am Ray's.  


(*GILDA LILY*) (*9/27/97*)  


* * *

  



End file.
